User talk:Tyleraf
Images * Hi, I was wondering if you'd be able to give me a link to where you got the image of the Clone Wars Mace Windu from. The image just seems to be of a much higher quality than any of the other 2009 star wars images already on the wiki. Thanks, 01:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ** Ok thank you :) I just thought it was from somewhere else as all the images I can see on Eurobricks of 8019 don't have the number of pieces or the words "building toy" above Mace on the box. But I probably missed it :). Are you able to make out the name of the red battle droids on the 8016 Hyena Droid Bomber box? I know the name is on the top of the box, but I think the resolution's too low to make it out. Anyway, thanks again for the link :) 23:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) *** Hi! I was just wondering the same thing. Where do you get those HQ pictures. I cant find ones with that high of resolution or the pieces count. 05:45, 12 November 2008 (UTC) **** Actually, could you just leave a link to that specific picture on my talk page if you can. Thanks. 22:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) 7752 * Hey, great find on the Solar Sailor! Would you be able to tell me where you got the image from? Thanks, 06:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ** Thanks for letting me know- and sorry I keep asking you about set news- i really must check the last couple of pages on eurobricks forums first :D (i usually just check the main page on eurobricks for major news) 07:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) New Sets * Hi, I was just wondering- have you actually seen the Star Wars prelim images for the August 2009 sets, or are you just following the Eurobricks thread as well? If you are, can you let me know if you do find prelim pics around somewhere please? Thanks, 00:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just a Question * Hey, I was just wondering how, or if, you know that Nute Gunray, Onaconda Farr, Senate Commando, and Palpatine will be minifigures featured in the clone wars line? We should wait to place the minifigs in there until it is confiremed. Thanks. 06:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes they will Hi, who? Gunray and farr, Palpatine, & the commandos? because then yes, i know. 03:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) RE: All of them Yeah, i've seen that picture many times. I've also seen all of the other ones. 22:28, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Clone Jet Trooper * Hey, sorry to bother you with the same question all the time, but where did you get the image of the Clone Jetpack trooper? I've searched through Eurobricks and can't find it there at all. Thanks again, 03:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks very much! I've download a hi-res image of it and having a look through it now :) 01:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Bat-Rail The Bat-Rail was one of the alternate models that was featured in a LEGO Brickmaster Magazine (And possibly the regular LEGO Club magazine). I think it was the Nov-Dec 2007 issue. The instructions used to be up on the LEGO club site, but it looks like they're gone now. Congratulations! Lego Star Wars wiki Hello! I noticed that you collect Star Wars Lego sets, and I was just wondering if you would consider making some edits on The Star Wars Wiki [[http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars_Wiki]? Many of the users have not been going on lately, and we need some help there. -user: nerfblasterpro Great! Not even Yoda's Lightsaber or Fell Skyhawk go on anymore! We need a lot of help! But Thank you sooooo much. -user: nerfblasterpro BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 Photo Permission Request Hi, I loved your photo of Yoda (http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Yoda?file=8018-yoda.jpg) and was wondering if I could have your permission to use it in a free printable (for a Lego Star Wars Birthday Party) I'd like to create and offer online at my blog (christinetrevino.com). I look forward to your reply. Christine Trevino Stinertrev (talk) 21:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC)